


Basement Cat

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gave Merlin a cat. But now he's not happy with how things worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written for dead_pendragon at the holidays fic exchange at Camelot_Drabble.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta.

It had been such a great day; the day that Arthur put a blindfold on Merlin and took him to the animal shelter to pick out a pet. Merlin had nagged for months and Arthur had finally caved. Even though Arthur was more of a dog person, Merlin had decided a cat was much better for them since it didn’t need to be walked at least twice a day. There had been lots of reasons why Merlin thought a cat was the perfect pet and his eyes had been shining so brightly when he talked to the staff at the shelter and went to meet the cats.

When Arthur had heard ‘cat’ he’d thought of a tiny ball of fluff with big eyes, padding around its new world, being cute as a button; but noooooo, Merlin had to find a ragged black cat that had lived on the streets for far too long, a piece missing from its ear and scars on the nose and other places witness to the fights it had been in. But Merlin immediately fell for her and despite the staff’s warnings, she had allowed him to administer careful skritches.

So they had adopted her and after a trip to the pet store, Freya (Merlin’s choice of name, not his) must have been the most spoilt feline in all of London. For weeks she had been very shy, hiding under furniture and only eating when nobody was around but the longer she was with them, the more she warmed up to Merlin and soon it seemed as if they were inseparable. She waited for him at the door to greet him, followed him around the place and as soon as Merlin sat down, she was on his lap, purring loudly.

Her relationship with Arthur was fragile. More than once he had ended up with scratches when he’d tried to pet her and more times than not, she simply ignored him when he tried to play with her, even though he approached her the same way Merlin did. At least he thought so.

Arthur could live with that, he always knew he was more of a dog person. What started to get to him, though, was the way Merlin treated Freya. He greeted her before he even noticed that Arthur was in the room, he always talked to the cat and encouraged her to hop up on the couch when they were watching TV thereby taking every chance to engage in a decent snogging session from him. 

As he stood in the kitchen, making a sandwich, Freya strode in, completely ignoring his existence, going straight for her food dish. From the corner of his eyes, Arthur watched her, astonished how her whole posture changed into pure annoyance. She threw him a reproachful look and then sat down. 

Taking a big bite out of his sandwich first, Arthur opened the drawer where they kept the cat food. “Look who’s here. It’s Basement Cat! I get it, no need to look like that.” Merlin had hit him over the head with a pillow from the couch when had dared to call his precious Freya ‘Basement Cat’, the internet’s term for the cat devil. 

She flicked her tail, showing clearly that she thought he was way too slow and not even worthy of serving her food.

“Yeah, Merlin would have known before that you are hungry, your highness. He’s so much better than me, I know, I know.” Arthur filled the dish and set it down in front of her. “Happy now?”

Freya sniffed at the food for a moment before she reached in, shoved a little lump off the plate and sniffed at it again when it landed on the floor – of course right next to the mat they had put underneath her feeding place – and then started to eat, totally ignoring him. 

Arthur leaned against the counter and watched her. “The two of you are a special pair, aren’t you? Merlin and you? I think if he found you before he met me, I wouldn’t even be here with him.”

The cat didn’t care at all and was busy with her food.

“I wish I were as special to him. He greets you before he even says hi to me. To refill your treat dish on top of the book shelf is more important to him than telling me about his day and how many nights have you prevented us from having sex? Do you even know?” Arthur took another bite from his sandwich which tasted like cardboard all of a sudden. He sighed. “You don’t even care, do you? As long as you are his queen, you don’t care.”

Freya finished her meal, sat down to clean her paws and a bit more of her fur and then stalked out of the kitchen as if he wasn’t even there. 

“And I’m definitely going crazy, talking to a cat.” Arthur murmured.

“Don’t worry about the ‘going to’ part, you already are.”

Arthur jumped. He hadn’t heard Merlin coming back. 

Merlin stepped a bit closer. “You don’t mean that, do you?”

Sighing again, Arthur tried not to look at Merlin. He knew he was being silly. 

“You’re not really jealous of Freya!” Merlin, an amused twinkle in his eyes, stepped close and looked him in the eye. “You are!” He chuckled, took the forgotten sandwich from Arthur’s hand and set it aside before he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “And you don’t think it’s funny, do you?”

Shaking his head, Arthur took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid, but…you spent so much time with her and it seems like she’s so much more important to you lately…”

Merlin’s expression grew serious. “You mean it.”

A slight nod before Arthur hung his head. He was jealous. Jealous of a cat. How ridiculous. But he couldn’t help it. It was like Merlin was falling out of love with him the more he fell in love with her.

A gentle kiss pulled him back. “I just…I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

“Gosh, I love you. You possessive git, I can’t believe you’re even jealous of our cat.” Merlin smiled.

Now Arthur felt really stupid. “She’s your cat. I’m just barely tolerated.”

Merlin leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Guess I need to show you exactly how much I love you.”

The tone of Merlin’s voice made shivers run down Arthur’s spine. “I guess you do.” He meant to add a few other things but forgot them all when Merlin kissed him aggressively and his cock reacted immediately to it. 

Arthur moaned when he felt Merlin’s hands at his belt, opening up his jeans and pushing them down. When he tried to pull his t-shirt over his head, Merlin stopped him. 

“No time,” he growled and spun Arthur around. 

There was some fiddling and Arthur heard jeans being shoved down and a packing being torn open, but instead of preparing him properly, Merlin pushed in without much ado, only having his rock hard cock lubed up. Any other time, Arthur would have hissed and tightened up, but this was too urgent. He needed Merlin and Merlin knew that he did, so he leaned down with his elbows on the counter and braced for the pounding he knew would come.

Merlin didn’t disappoint him and pounded into him in a steady rhythm, a little moan here, a groan there. When they had time and took it slow, Merlin was very vocal, but now he didn’t say a word.

Arthur didn’t need it anyway. All he needed was to feel and he didn’t even notice how he hung his head, his lips parted to draw in enough breath to be able to take Merlin’s relentless pounding. That was it! Skin against skin, being filled so deliciously…Arthur knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long, his neglected cock bopping helplessly, sometimes brushing against the drawers when Merlin shoved him forward. 

When Merlin grabbed his hips and sped up with even more force, each time pushing into his spot, Arthur moaned loudly as he came, his dick untouched, clamping down on Merlin inside him, pulling him over the edge with him. 

Merlin collapsed onto his back, panting into his neck just the way Arthur loved, knowing that he was just as spent and blissed out as he was. 

He felt Merlin going soft but loved that he still stayed in him and didn’t pull out right away. If it was up to him, they could stay like that for a while, even though his legs felt very shaky. 

Arthur smiled when Merlin kissed his sweaty neck. 

“You, Arthur, always and only you.”

The smile widened and something inside him gave way. Those were just the words he had needed to hear, as silly as the reason was. 

Merlin finally pulled out and Arthur straightened up again. Before he could make an attempt to pull his jeans up, Merlin slapped his butt.

“Oy! What was that for?” 

He mock-frowned at Merlin who beamed at him with that innocent boyish smile that had first caught Arthur’s attention all these years ago.

Merlin stepped close again and kissed him very gently. “Just so you don’t forget who loves you.”

Neither of them noticed that Freya had hopped onto the counter and made short process with Arthur’s abandoned sandwich.


End file.
